princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Mobile)
BlackBerryPrince of Persia: The Two Thrones (BlackBerry) on MobyGames |genre = Cinematic Platformer |modes = Single-player |ratings = |media = |requirements = |input = |cabinet = |arcade system = |cpu = |sound = |display = |pregame = Prince of Persia: Warrior Within (Mobile) |nxtgame = Prince of Persia (2008 Mobile) |precanongame = |nxtcanongame = }} Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Mobile) mobile version of Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones with simplified gameplay and story is developed by Gameloft. Story Prince arrived alone to Babylon under siege. On his way to the palace, the Prince saved a woman who informed him of what happened. Vizier had sent his army to the city to kill his enemies and capture the women. Vizier had taken the throne of Persia for himself, he was at the palace, and kept the captured women in the harem. Prince soon discovered that the Sands of Time have unleashed a Dark Prince inside him, trying to take control. Prince defeated the Vizier, and set out to rescue his people captured by the invading army. During the rescue, Dark Prince tried to take control, and the Prince and Dark Prince battled in the spirit world over the control of the body. Prince killed the Dark Prince and he disappeared''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Mobile)'' gameplay. Characters *'Prince' - Prince trying to save his city. *'Dark Prince' - dark Prince created by the sands. *'Vizier' - Mentioned leader of the army, not seen in game. Gameplay Gameplay of the final version consists of nine levels, two of which are chariot races. The gameplay is simplified comparing to the previous game. Quicktime events have been implemented to the game, even though most of them require pressing the action button. Prince perform some of the actions himself without pressing anything. There is a difficulty option between Normal and Hard, but there is no noticeable difference between them, enemies might have a little more health that the player must hit them 2-3 more. Health potions sometimes dropped from enemies. A Survival Mode is also available in the main menu, this mode seems to be endless horde mode scoring the player on how many kills they can achieve. Development The Mobile game was started in the Prince of Persia: Kindred Blades days, numbered as Version 0.2.5. Featuring the same armored look from the main game for Prince and the white haired look for Dark Prince. Tile sets and enemy sprites are also different. This version features more enemies and they also have more moves. Archers are present in this version, able to shoot several arrows in row. Shielded enemies have a breath attack. Minotaur has same attack animations, but when they hit the axe on the floor a shock wave is released that must be jumped over. Enemies can step on Prince's fingers when he hangs near them. Prince also has more moves, there are actual combos like in Prince of Persia: Warrior Within (Mobile), although not so many. Prince could also collect throwing daggers and throw them at enemies or buttons at will. Time slowing was player controlled and used a meter that was replenished by the floating orbs. The story looks to be badly translated, throughout the game the Vizier is mistakenly called Prince's father who has invaded his own home and stolen the women. Survival Mode was also planned with two options, normal and chariot race. Stages had some out of way paths that hid health potions. There were also couple of boxes that could be smashed''Prince of Persia 3 (Mobile)'' gameplayGoogle-translated playground.ru article. Version 1.0.1 is already a reworked version. All the enemies and tilesets have been changed, some of the moves from Prince and enemies have been omitted. The two chariot race levels have been removed entirely. A new boss-like enemy, Hydra is added. The floating orbs are still present, but have been reworked to be just a score. Version 1.1.5 is almost the same as previous version, but the chariot races have been added back. There are also slight differences in the tile set with more details. Prince of Persia 2-in-1 Pack also exists containing two games Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Mobile) (Version 1.1.5) and Prince of Persia Classic. Gallery Version 1.1.5 Version 1.0.1 Version 0.2.5 References }} Series Navigation Category:Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Two Thrones